


A Warrior of the People

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 08:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11847534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: Grandpa Reaches summons Ray to talk about the future.





	A Warrior of the People

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thecarlysutra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/gifts).



The Rapid City Legal Aid Clinic was a shabby, grey, one-story wooden building in a rundown part of town. The whole place was dark except for one lit window. Walter parked across the street. When he got out, the wind blowing down the street wasn't as bad as on the rez but he still pulled up the zipper on his down jacket before crossing.

Walter pulled at the door handle but it was locked. This late at night he figured that was a good thing.

Walter pressed the buzzer. A muffled "We're closed!" sounded and he grinned and pressed the buzzer again. Then he adjusted his hat to a more rakish angle and posed against the door frame.

Quick irritated footsteps and then Ray was cautiously pulling the door open. "We're closed. Come back tomorrow morn -- Walter! What are you doing here?"

The look of delighted surprise on Ray's face warmed Walter through and through. "Gonna invite me in, khola?" 

"Sure, sure. Get in here." Ray swung the door open and Walter swaggered through with a grin.

Ray closed the door and then moved in, pushing Walter back against the door. Walter allowed it, pulling off his hat and tossing it on to the nearest waiting room chair. Then he put both hands on Ray's waist and pulled him in closer. "Hey."

"Hey," said Ray quietly with a smile.

"Nobody else here?" Walter asked.

"Nope."

"You gonna kiss me?"

"Yup."

Kissing Ray was a bit like coming home. His mouth was warm and soft and Walter didn't care that he tasted like sour coffee and exhaustion. 

Ray finally pulled away with a little laugh. "Your nose is cold."

"Winter's coming."

"Ugh. Don't remind me. Three fucking feet of snow."

"Better get used to it if you're gonna stay here long." 

Walter could have sworn that had come out steady without a hint of questioning but he guessed not when Ray's eyes softened affectionately. "Hey, I did all right last year. I'm getting used to it."

Walter cleared his throat and changed the subject. "What are you working on so late anyway?"

Ray grimaced. "Roger's got a meeting with North Western tomorrow. We're pretty sure they'll settle with our client instead of go to court but we've got to go in with all our evidence documented just in case."

"And why isn't Roger working late to finish this up? Your boss is a lazy sumbitch."

"He's not that bad," Ray said. "I'm lucky he's letting me sit in on the meeting. It's good experience."

"They should fire him and hire you to replace him."

Ray laughed. "Tillie's got seniority and she's sharp as a knife. She'd cut me if I tried to jump over her. I haven't even passed the bar yet."

"But you're gonna. I know you will."

Ray smiled and kissed him. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. I think I will too. So why didn't you call to let me know you were coming?"

"Didn't think I needed to. Things usually have a way of working out when Grandpa wants them to."

"Is he okay? Things at the rez okay?"

"As far as I know, everything's okay. I don't know why he wants to see you. He just told me to come get you. Is it gonna be a problem?"

Ray frowned. "Hold on. Let me check." He turned and walked down the hall to the lit office. He rummaged through the papers on the old desk and came up with an appointment book. "I've got the North Western meeting tomorrow at 10 o'clock but I think… yeah, I can reschedule or pass off the rest to Tillie. If I tell her it's for Grandpa Reaches she'll understand. She'll lecture me but she'll understand." He looked up and grinned at Walter. "The next day's Saturday so I can stay until Sunday afternoon."

"Looks like we got ourselves a plan," said Walter. "How long you gonna be here?"

Ray leaned forward and regretfully kissed Walter. "It's going to take me a while. Why don't you go back to my place and wait?"

"If I'm asleep wake me when you get home. Don't work too late, khola."

* * *

Walter woke up at the sound of honking and yelling from the street. He blinked up at the ceiling and yawned, then turned his head. Ray was lying next to him, mouth open and snoring slightly.

He rolled up on one elbow to stare down at Ray. Ray's face was slack and the normal tension lines were gone. He looked like a young college kid. It was annoyingly endearing.

Walter put a hand on Ray's chest and rubbed gentle circles on it. "Ray. Hey, Ray."

Ray opened his eyes to gaze sleepily up at Walter. "Hey, there."

"You didn't wake me when you got in."

"Hhmmm… too tired," Ray said, closing his eyes.

"That's a shame 'cause I had plans."

"Yeah?" Ray smiled.

"Oh yeah." Walter ran his hand down Ray's torso until he cupped Ray's morning hard-on.

"Mmmm, feels good."

Walter gave it a good squeeze and leaned down to kiss Ray. Ray made a protesting noise and turned his face away. He always did that in the morning because he claimed morning breath just wasn't sexy. Walter huffed in frustration but let it go.

He pushed the blanket down and watched his hand moving over Ray's dick. It was a pretty dick. Pretty like Ray. And just like Ray it liked attention and affection and--Walter grinned to himself--got twitchy when excited.

Ray yawned, stretching, and began lazily pushing his hips up into Walter's grip. His eyes were still closed. 

Walter grinned. He'd have to do something to wake Ray up. He slid down and between Ray's thighs and looked up. Yeah, Ray was looking at him now.

"Not keeping you awake, am I? You want me to stop?"

"No, you jerk!" said Ray. "The hell I want you to stop."

"Okay then. Pay attention." Walter slid Ray's cock into his mouth and ran his tongue over the head.

Ray moaned and his hands settled on Walter's head.

Walter teased him until Ray pulled his hair in protest. "Whoa there, khola. I'm not a horse and pulling my reins don't make me go faster."

"Walter, please. C'mon."

"Okay then." Walter began sliding his mouth up and down Ray's cock. Ray moaned, his hands sliding over Walter's hair and shoulders in the same rhythm as his hips. When Walter recognized Ray's almost there noises, he took a tight grip of Ray's cock and began the quick, steady strokes that drove Ray crazy. Ray was moving too much to keep his mouth on him but when Ray arched and froze, Walter sucked him in, rubbing his tongue against the underside of Ray's cock, working the sweet spot. Hot fluid spurted into his mouth and Ray gave a deep groan, then slowly relaxed. 

Walter swallowed, gave one last lick and then shimmied up Ray's body to settle on his hips. He took himself in hand, watching Ray's hot, heavy eyes watching him. He shook his head and leaned forward to let his hair fall on Ray's chest. He wasn't as young or pretty as Ray but he knew Ray had a thing for his hair, and when Ray was looking at him like that he felt like the handsomest buck in the state of South Dakota.

It didn't take him long. Walter bite his lip and came on Ray's chest. He leaned down to press his forehead against Ray, gasping until he caught his breath. Ray stroked his back until Walter sat up.

"Not a bad wake up call, right?"

Ray grinned, then dabbled his fingers on the white splotches on his chest. "Look at the mess you made. I guess I get the shower first."

Walter bared his teeth. "Well, if you're gonna get prissy on me."

Ray laughed as Walter climbed off him. He rolled up and headed into the bathroom and a few seconds later, the shower turned on.

Walter hummed happily and got up to make some coffee. He poked through Ray's refrigerator and made some toast. He took his and went into the living room where he turned on the TV and listened to city news. 

When Ray came out, Walter gave a whistle. "Looking sharp there, Ray. Don't think I've seen you in a suit in months."

Ray grinned, blushing slightly, and grabbed Walter's cup to take a sip. "Thought the suit reminded you too much of the FBI."

Walter shrugged. "You're not FBI and the suit makes you look good. If we had more time, I'd take it off you."

"But we don't," Ray said, his grin widening. "Now I'm really pissed at the defendant." He put down the coffee cup and leaned over to kiss Walter. "I'll be back after lunch and we can go."

* * *

They reached Bear Creek around 3:00 pm and stopped at the little grocery store to pick up some food for Grandpa Reaches and for Grandma and the kids.

It was late afternoon by the time they arrived at Grandpa Reaches' place. Grandpa was sitting out on his porch and there was another man sitting next to him. Ray parked the car and twisted around to grab the box of groceries from the back.

"Whoa there, Ray." Walter put a hand on his shoulder to stop him. "I think I seen that man before."

"Yeah?" said Ray, turning to look. "Who is he?"

"He's not from around here. I think… yeah, he's a Wichasi Wakhan from Cheyenne River Reservation."

"A medicine man, like Grandpa Reaches?"

"Yeah," said Walter. "That is some heavy duty power sitting there. I knew something was up when Grandpa told me to fetch you but now I'm worried."

"You're worried?" Ray frowned, starting to look a little anxious himself. "What do you think it's about?"

"I dunno," Walter said. "But the last time Grandpa took an interest in you we got chased all over the rez and almost got shot in the back."

Ray banged his head against the steering wheel. "Oh, that's just great."

Walter shook his head, chuckling in agreement, and opened the door to climb out. "I guess we'll find out." He reached back into the car to grab the pack of cigarettes from Grandma's box. He slammed the door shut and leaned in to look at Ray. "You mind your manners now, khola. Not everyone's as easy going as Grandpa."

"As easy," moaned Ray, banging his head a couple more times before sighing and sitting up. "Right. Let's do this."

He got out of the car and grabbed the box for Grandpa. Shoving it under one arm, he headed down the hill. He could feel Walter looking at him.

Walter reached over and clasped him on the shoulder. "Relax, khola. They're not going to eat you. I won't let them."

Ray slanted his eyes at Walter with annoyed, good humor. "Nope, just confuse the heck out of me and you'll go along with it."

Walter burst out into laughter. "You got me there, Ray."

They reached the trailer and stopped. The stranger was a heavy set man with grey hair and sharp eyes that were fixed on Ray.

Walter greeted them in Sioux. Grandpa replied. 

Walter nodded and handed the carton of cigarettes to the stranger. "Ray Levoi, this is William Red Elk, the Wichasi Wakhan from Cherry Creek in Cheyenne River."

"It's good to meet you, sir," Ray said, and held out his hand.

Red Elk said something to Grandpa and reached out to shake Ray's hand.

Walter coughed. "He says you've got wasichu manners."

Ray lifted his chin defiantly. He still got the occasional hostile comment on the rez and had stopped reacting but it was annoying. "My mother is white and she's the one who raised me. Sir."

"I'm not trying to insult you," Red Elk said. "Sam speaks highly of you and he asked me to come take a look at you."

Both Walter and Ray looked over at Grandpa but his usual vaguely pleasant expression gave no clue.

"Why?" asked Ray.

Red Elk just stared at Ray for a minute. Then he said something to Grandpa, who nodded and stood slowly. "Come on in," he said with a wave. 

Red Elk followed Grandpa into the trailer. 

"What did he say?" Ray whispered.

"Nothing much," Walter whispered back. "Just 'okay'. I guess that means he's willing to talk to you. Go on, Ray."

Ray went in and carefully placed the box of groceries in Grandpa's tiny kitchen area. Walter had followed him and gone directly to the sitting area. Ray took a deep breath and joined them. 

Grandpa pulled out his pipe. He chanted in Sioux and held the pipe up in the four directions and then lit it. The pipe was passed to Red Elk, Walter and then Ray. Hiding his distaste, Ray politely inhaled once and handed the pipe back to Grandpa.

They watched Grandpa put the pipe away and then Red Elk spoke. "Sam says he saw that you were from Thunderheart's line. That true?"

"I don't know," Ray admitted. "Grandpa says it's true. My dad died when I was seven. My mother said she was told his father was full-blooded Sioux but left before my dad was old enough to remember him. I tracked down my dad's birth certificate and I couldn't find his father's name on any of the rolls."

"What was the name?"

"Edmund Turkey Feather."

All three men laughed. Ray looked to Walter.

"That's not a Sioux name," Walter explained. "I'm sorry, but your grandfather gave your grandmother a false name."

"Why? Why would he do that?" Ray asked, shocked and hurt. He'd worked hard trying to track down his ancestry. He wanted to know and had hoped it would make him feel more Indian. Why would his grandfather do that? 

Walter put a comforting hand on the back of Ray's neck. "There's no way to know for sure, Ray, but he probably wasn't looking to stick around."

Great. Just great. Ray's shoulders slumped and he stared down at his clasped hands. Silence filled the room as he struggled with his disappointment. Finally, he looked up at Red Elk. "I'm not going to be able to prove I'm Sioux, am I?"

"No," said Red Elk. "Not officially. Not to get on the roll. And that matters to some people. But Grandpa Reaches is well respected and he vouches for you. The traditionals will accept you."

Ray gave Grandpa a slightly shaky but grateful smile. "Thank you."

Grandpa smiled back. "You carry Thunderheart's blood. You are a warrior, protector of the people. I have spoken."

Walter felt the tension in Ray's shoulders loosen. Walter gave a last encouraging squeeze and dropped his hand as Ray sat up straight, proud like he should be.

"Before I came, I spoke with people from Thunderheart's line. They think maybe Edgar White Thunder mighta been your grandfather. They say he was a wild one. Spent a lot of time out of the rez looking for work. Joined the army and died in Korea. His sister is still alive and wants to meet you."

"I have relatives?" Ray said, stunned at the revelation.

"That's great, Ray! We can drive up this weekend," said Walter. He felt Ray tense. "Or we can go next time you're free. It's probably more polite to let them know we're coming ahead of time."

Grandpa spoke and Red Elk translated. "Grandpa says you're Minnecoujou, not Oglala, and that you need to connect with your own people. It is good to know the other nations and we are all one people, but blood is blood."

"It's not that I don't want to meet them," Ray said quietly. "I really do. Please let them know that I'm looking forward to getting to know them but it's a shock. I'm so used to my family being only my mother and stepfather. I just need some time."

Red Elk nodded. "I will tell them."

The four men sat in heavy silence. It lasted long enough that Ray thought the meeting might be over. He glanced over at Walter but he was just sitting there patiently watching the two other men, so Ray kept his mouth shut and waited too.

Grandpa began speaking, gesturing with his hands. Walter turned to stare at Ray in surprise. Ray lifted his eyebrows. What? Walter's face turned expressionless and he looked away at Grandpa. Ray's heart rate sped up and he frowned.

"Sam says you're still getting visions," Red Elk translated. "He says your blood woke up and it's strong. He thinks the spirits still have work for you to do. You need to get trained. He's asked me to do it because he knows me. He trained me when I was a boy."

"No, wait," Ray said, flustered. "I can't… I'm not…" He looked over at Walter for help. "I can't be a medicine man."

Grandpa and Red Elk looked at each other and burst into laughter. 

"What?" asked Ray. "What did I say?"

Walter shrugged, still watching them.

Still grinning, Red Elk said, "Strong medicine's in the blood but you got too late a start. It takes twenty years or so of learning. Maybe if you were on the rez as a kid… But it's too late now. No, Sam just wants you trained to handle the visions."

"Why can't Grandpa train me? I come to see him already and Cheyenne River is further away."

Grandpa said something emphatically.

"He says his English isn't good enough and he doesn't think like a wasichu. I went to white man's school until I was thirteen and I can understand wasichus better. That's not necessarily a compliment according to him but it comes in handy. Don't worry, Ray, I'm a good teacher. Just drop by whenever you come to see your relatives."

Ray gave in as gracefully as he could. The visions made him uneasy and he preferred to forget them afterwards. "Thank you. I will."

Grandpa's speech was longer this time. Red Elk nodded thoughtfully along. Then he spoke, "The spirits have plans for you. You've proven yourself trustworthy and so they will work with you. Sam says that being a warrior of the people used to be about fighting with bows and knives. But that doesn't work anymore. The battle is with the government and with the laws. He thinks the spirits want you in politics, maybe state government." Red Elk grinned. "Sam says your heart is Indian…" Was Ray imagining the quick glance over at Walter? "But your face is white enough for the wasichus to trust. That is how you can protect the people."

"Of course. I'll do what I can. That's why I'm at the legal clinic. But politics…" Ray glanced helplessly over at Walter. "That might be a problem. I'm…" He tried to think of a euphemism appropriate for an elder. "… keeping company with Walter and I'm a Federal whistleblower. No one would vote for me."

Walter cleared his throat and spoke in Sioux. Grandpa smiled benignly and answered.

"Grandpa says we should trust the spirits. If it happens, it happens. If not, they'll think of something else. He also wants to know if we want to stay for dinner."

"Thank you, Grandpa," said Ray. What he really wanted was to get out of there before his whole life was planned out for him. He needed some quiet time to think. "But we have groceries for Grandma, I mean, Mrs. Blue Legs, and the kids that we need to drop off." He stood and Walter got up too.

"It was nice to meet you," Ray said to Red Elk. "I'll be talking to you soon." Then he edged out the door. 

Walter turned to follow but stopped when he saw the focused, calculating expressions on the faces of the two Wichasi Wakhan. He quirked an eyebrow. Grandpa gestured for silence and Red Elk shook his head. They didn't want him saying anything to Ray. Walter's jaw dropped. Holy crap! They were serious about this.

It was already getting dark and he breathed in the fresh, cold air with relief. Ray was leaning against the truck. Walter settled beside him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were still having visions?" Walter asked. "Don't you trust me?"

"Yes! It's just…" Ray shrugged. "I don't know. They freak me out. The first one I had after was about you crossing a street in Rapid City. You called my name and then a truck sped around a corner and ran you over. Do you remember that?"

"I remember you ran across the street and pulled me out of the way. So you had a vision, huh?"

"That wasn't the past, Walter. It wasn't ghost dancing or seeing a old-time soldier chase me. This was now. If I hadn't paid any attention, you would be dead. I don't want that kind of responsibility."

"Well, I'm glad you did, khola." Walter bumped Ray's shoulder. "Hey, I'm having a vision."

"Yeah?"

"Oh yeah," said Walter. "I'm seeing you and me in bed and you giving me that blow job you owe."

Ray laughed and grinned back at Walter. "I like your visions better than mine."

"You know what the best part is?" Walter asked. "Visions come true."

Ray shoved Walter playfully. "Stop it. We're visiting Grandma and the kids now."

"Or we put the food in my fridge and take it tomorrow. It is getting kinda late. Be rude to show up late."

"Okay, okay, you horn dog. Your place it is."

Satisfied that Ray was happily distracted from his nerves, Walter got in the car. As Ray reversed the car and drove up the hill, Walter watched Grandpa's place in the rear view mirror. There wasn't any point worrying about it now but maybe he'd come back after Ray returned to Rapid City. It wasn't an easy road the spirits were giving Ray. Maybe Grandpa had some advice on how Walter could walk the path with him.

He sure as hell wasn't letting Ray walk it alone.

**Author's Note:**

> thecarlysutra, I adore your Thunderheart series and I love Ray working with Walter. It's definitely the best future imaginable for them. My little fic pales in comparison.
> 
> I decided to try something a little different with Ray getting a job as a legal intern while he was dealing with the publicity about the cover up. I remember reading a while back that law is one of the preferred degrees for the FBI and I thought a career army officer would want to set his son up for career success in his chosen field. Ray strikes me as ambitious. Also, I love the mystical aspects of Thunderheart and Grandpa Reaches so I wanted to include that. I liked the idea of Ray being steered toward political success in the future as a way to help the Sioux. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the different take on how things might go for Walter and Ray.


End file.
